


A Better Buffy Birthday

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's got a surprise for Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Buffy Birthday

"So, how goes the birthday?"

Buffy looked up from her reports to see Xander standing in her office doorway.

"Didn't you get the memo? Not celebrating this year. Buffy birthdays bad."

"Ah, then I guess you don't want my present."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Now, I never said I didn't want presents. Gimme," she made grabbing motions across the desk.

"Sorry," Xander shrugged. "Not exactly the kind of gift that comes with ribbons and tape. Gotta come with me."

"It's not a rocket launcher is it? Cause you already got me one of those. Best birthday ever," she grinned.

Xander laughed. "Nah, but it should be fun. You just gotta trust me," he held out a hand.

Buffy stood, near laughing herself, walked around the desk and took Xander's hand. "The things I do for presents."

Xander squeezed her hand and pulled her out of the office. He led her through the castle, down into the basements, to places she hadn't explored yet. They stopped outside a large set of double doors.

"Close your eyes," Xander said.

"There isn't a party behind there, is there?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"I promise, Buff. You've trusted me this far, right?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes and squeezing his hand again. She heard the creak of wood as the door opened. Xander gently tugged her forward. The temperature changed, getting significantly warmer and it was definitely brighter.

"You can go ahead and look now," Xander said.

Buffy opened her eyes and gasped. The room was beautiful. The walls were decorated with tapestries that had previously adorned the large meeting hall upstairs. The rest of the room was dominated by….

"A bowling alley?" Buffy asked. "Xander, when did you…? How? Are those lanes wood?"

"Laid them myself. When we were first exploring the place and I saw the room, it came to me," Xander shrugged. "A small getaway place for a select few when we're stressed out."

"Select few?"

"Well, you obviously. Me, Willow, Kennedy, Faith if she decides to stop by, Dawn once she gets small again, Giles…."

"Giles bowls?"

"Andrew said he'd teach him, but I don't think that was a very persuasive argument. Wanna play? No smelly shoes required."

Buffy laughed. "Sure, let's go."


End file.
